El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - ¿Por qué siempre qué estamos destinados a encontrarnos llueve? ¿Por qué no logramos estar juntos Ryoma-kun? - El tiempo se reduce en lluvia Riuzaky... cuando lo entiendas sabrás que no puedes dejar de amarme y que yo no dejaré de amarte - ...
1. Preludio

**Un nuevo proyecto y espero me apoyen en este.**

**Es algo poco convencional o al menos creo que dentro de lo que escribo es así pero espero me apoyen mucho. Es un Universo Alterno aclaro.**

**Primer capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

¿Por qué siempre qué estamos destinados a encontrarnos llueve? ¿Es un mensaje de alguien superior? ¿Por qué no logramos estar juntos Ryoma-kun? ¿Acaso era porqué éramos unos niños como decías tú? ¿Qué nos falto? Deje de luchar cuando tú dijiste que no me amabas más... para que el reloj siguiera funcionando se necesitaban de muchas partes, las mismas que forman una relación pero tú, tú dejaste que dejaran de funcionar... Hoy con seguridad te puedo decir que intento ser feliz aunque cueste, hoy con seguridad puedo decirte que ya no te amo... - El tiempo se reduce en lluvia Riuzaky... cuando lo entiendas sabrás que no puedes dejar de amarme y que yo no dejaré de amarte - ...

* * *

><p><strong> El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia <strong>

**Preludio**

Sostuvo el paraguas con un poco más de fuerza tanto que podía jurar que se estaba lastimando la muñeca derecha mientras él se mantenía firme delante de ella, con ese aire de seguridad que destilaba siempre, se veía como si nada malo le pudiera afectar, como si todo estuviera bien aunque era más que una mentira o al menos eso quería creer, quería que él le dijera que era una mentira, que era una broma, que no le estaba diciendo aquello que en el fondo siempre sintio que podía suceder, necesitaba con desesperación que le dijera que no era cierto pero... no iba a suceder.

- Tú sabías que estaba comprometido... lo sabías Riuzaky - arremetio este de nuevo alzando la vista, la lluvia seguía cayendo, un poco menos fuerte que unas horas atrás pero igual le daba el panorama perfecto a la escena que estaba sucediendo tachandola de película por decirlo de una manera peculiar, insintivamente una de sus manos se dirigio hacía su vientre, el bolso que cargaba en ese momento se deslizo hasta su antebrazo pero le dio lo mismo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras se mordía el labio... aquello la estaba matando lentamente.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres qué diga R-Ryoma-kun? - pregunto ella en un susurro y el peliverde solo bajo la mirada encontrandose con la de ella, estaba demasiado calmado que le daba un poco de miedo por no decir mucho - No sé, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que vas a hacer con el bebé - la cobriza retrocedio dos pasos exactamente mientras la mano que sostenía su vientre era conducida por su cerebro hasta sus labios tocandolos un poco omitiendo el grito que deseaba salir cargado de ira, de impotencia, de miedo, de tantas cosas y a la vez de nada.

- ¿E-Estás... - no logro formular la pregunta que deseaba hacerle porque necesitaba con desesperación una respuesta, él solo gruño tratando de acercarse pero ella retrocedio hasta que choco contra la pared, algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí los miraban, noto en las chicas miradas de pena y en la de los chicos algo de burla, era normal porque después de todo la noticia de que Echizen Ryoma contraería matrimonio con una heredera coreana era la bomba del año según las revistas de sociales mientras ella... la novia en secreto era pasada a segundo plano aunque nadie sabía de su existencia, solo los del instintuto, nadie más sabía quien era Riuzaky Sakuno.

- Era un juego, no entiendo como es que terminaste enamorada de mí, sabes que yo jamás caería tan bajo como para enamorarme de ti... no eres de mi clase social - aseguro este, esas palabras cayeron como dagas a su corazón, la hundieron más de lo que ya estaba, las gotas de lluvia hacían eco en sus oídos, su piel estaba erizada por el contacto de las mismas y del frío al mismo tiempo - ¡Aléjate de ella cabrón malnacido! - giro la cabeza viendo a su amiga de toda la vida, a su hermana Tomoka correr donde ellos pero a mitad del camino aparecio el novio de la misma, Oshitari Yuushi quien la detuvo por la cintura.

El peliazul le dijo algunas palabras mientras ella solo los miraba - ¡Aparta Yu, que te quites! - su novio negó con la cabeza, él comprendía que lo que estaba sucediendo era cosa de dos así que no podía ir entrometiendose entre ellos, eran una pareja o al menos eso había pensando ella porque él nunca le había asegurado nada, vio que Tomoka le decía algo a su novio que la arrastraba lejos y entonces volvieron a quedar solos, en silencio, ella queriendo salir corriendo, queriendo olvidarlo... queriendo dejar de amarlo.

- Y-Yo t-te amo - aseguro en un susurro porque esa era la verdad de la cual era poseedora a su edad, la cual era únicamente suya y de nadie más, esa era la verdad que más le pesaba en esos momentos, el puño del peliverde se impacto a un lado de su cabeza y ella se mordio el labio para no respingar - Basta - le pidio este y ella solo asintió bajando la mirada, la lluvia empezo a hacerse más fuerte, apreto un poco más la sombrilla ladeandola en su hombro enterrando el metal de este en el mismo importandole poco si se hacía daño... no había daño más terrible que el que él le estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- La lluvia esta cayendo más fuerte... me canse de esto... suerte con tú bebé Riuzaky - y dicho esto dio media vuelta con aires de querer marcharse de allí pero es que ella no sabía que iba a ser de ella si lo dejaba irse, no podía dejar que se fuera, ella le pertenecía a él que el miedo se instalo en cada parte de su cuerpo por eso no dudo en sujetarlo del brazo con tímidez, Ryoma ladeo la cabeza un poco sorprendido pero después una mueca de hastío se formo en su rostro y se zafo de su agarre con fuerza provocando que la sombrilla cayera.

Poco a poco sintio las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo y se sentía tan vacía gracias a aquello, las campanadas de la iglesia se hicieron presentes anunciando exactamente las tres de la tarde en esos momentos de un día jueves - P-Por favor n-no te v-vayas - le súplico a media voz y este solo la tomo del mentón para verla directamente a los ojos los cuales demostraban la herida que le estaba causando al querer irse y dejarla allí sola, con su bebé, con un pequeño ser que estaba naciendo en esos momentos en su vientre.

Esperaba de todo, hablaba en serio pero nunca espero que este descendiera su mano hacía el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para extraer su billetera y mucho menos esperaba que le lanzara dinero a la cara, algunos billetes que cayeron al suelo comenzando a empaparse poco a poco por la lluvia que caía más fuerte en esos momentos - Sabes que hacer con ese dinero - sentencio este dando media vuelta alejandose de allí, escucho el sonido de su auto alejarse y ella solo se quedo allí... sola, sin él, sin Ryoma, sin la persona que más amaba en el mundo... estaba sola, sola cargando a su bebé en el vientre... absolutamente sola.

- R-Ryoma-kun - murmuro a la nada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas bañando su hermoso rostro, se llevo una mano a los labios tratando de callar lo que estaba sintiendo pero fue inevitable porque empezo a sollozar con más fuerza, apreto con fuerza su vientre y solo atino a hipar y llamarlo entre llantos solo que había un problema... él no volvería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero su apoyo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia <strong>

**Capítulo I  
><strong>

_- ¡Eres una desgracia para la familia! ¡Fuera de mi casa! - los gritos de su padre retumbaban en sus oídos, su madre lloraba mientras negaba con la cabeza al saber la noticia que había corrido por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, todo el mundo estaba enterado de su embarazo pero nadie sabía quien era el padre, al menos habían tenido la decencia de no decir quien era porque de lo contrario estaría en grandes aprietos, su mejilla dolía debido al golpe de su padre, su corazón también dolía pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello... absolutamente nadie porque solo se concentraban en verla sufrir._

_- P-Papá... por favor - súplico a media voz mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo pero no sentía fuerzas, no podía levantarse, el tirón que su padre dio sobre su cabello la hizo gritar por que después la avento hacía la pared, su padre se había convertido en un animal en todo el sentido de la palabra, no se estaba midiendo en lo absoluto con ella que era su hijo - Te puedes quedar en esta casi si abortas a esa cosa - esas palabras la helaron por completo y es que no entendía como ellos siendo padres podían decir algo como aquello... parecía una pesadilla y ella realmente deseaba despertar cuanto antes._

_- N-No - aseguro sujetandose de la pared colocandose de pie, a ella podían decirle cualquier cosa, absolutamente de todo pero con el bebé que llevaba dentro de ella nadie se iba a meter, nadie, su padre alzo la mano e impacto su puño sobre su mejilla, iba a caer pero se sostuvo de la pared mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, fue retrocediendo poco a poco, esa ya no era su casa, esos ya no eran sus padres, la lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza, el cielo estaba completamente obscuro, había pensando que al llegar a casa le esperaría una sopa caliente pero le había esperado de todo menos aquello que deseaba._

_- ¡Bien... fuera de mi casa golfa! - el agarre en su brazo la hizo estremercerse más no se quejo, su padre la condujo hasta la puerta para abrirla y aventarla sin ninguna consideración al suelo provocando un gemido de su parte al golpearse la muñeca con una piedra del jardín que había ayudado a plantar con su madre - ¡Nunca más vuelvas... estas muerta para nosotros! - le grito este intentando golpearla de nueva cuenta pero logro por centímetros arrastrarse hacía atrás presa del pánico que aquellas palabras, que aquellos actos le causaban... el dolor seguía allí pero era mucho más presente porque estaba sola desde ese momento._

_- ¡Largo! - grito este y ella se levanto como pudo sintiendo las piernas temblar, giro el cuerpo y se quedo congelada al verlo... al ver a Ryoma desde el portal de su casa sosteniendo una sombrilla, su rostro no reflejaba ni siquiera pena, nada, no reflejaba nada, maldijo en ese momento que fueran vecinos, las lágrimas salieron por si solas y sus pies se movieron comenzando a correr como loca por las calles, ignoro a las personas que se habían detenido a ver la escena, ignoro a sus vecinos curiosos, ignoro a sus padres, ignoro a la única persona que amaba... ignoro todo aquello que dejaba atrás porque solo corrio con una cosa en mente... su bebé._

* * *

><p>El sonido de la campana la sobresalto, su jefe le sonrió mientras le extendía la bandeja, de nueva cuenta se había sumergido en sus pensamientos pero no podía darse ese lujo cuando se encontraba en su trabajo, tomo la bandeja con maestría, llevaba trabajando un mes en ese restaurant de clase alta además de tener otros dos trabajos, uno de mesera igualmente pero en un restaurant de clase normal por decirlo de aquella manera, además trabajaba en una lavandería y es que le eran necesarios los tres trabajos para poder mantenerse tanto a su bebé como a ella misma.<p>

- Mesa cinco - asintió con una sonrisa caminando hacía la puerta de la cocina, llevaba un mes sola, sobreviviendola sola, claro que había pasado momentos duros pero allí estaba, de pie gracias a sus esfuerzos, había conseguido un pequeño departamento el cual contaba con todo lo necesario a pesar de estar medio amontonado pero estaba bien, al menos así lo consideraba ella, no sabía nada de sus padres, había dejado de asistir al instituto porque después de todo no podía costearlo, Tomoka la ayudaba en lo que podía, algunas veces le llevaba comida junto con su novio Yuushi... les agradecía mucho de verdad.

Camino entre las mesas con paso calmado viendo como sus compañeras que se habían convertido en sus amigas caminaban con prisas y es que el restaurant había sido alquilado para una fiesta de jóvenes de 18 a 20 años, ella contaba con 17 años así que se sentía incómoda entre gente de aquella edad porque vivía con el miedo de encontrarselo, se detuvo delante de la mesa cinco - Su pedido - se apresuro a acomodar los platos con cuidado, había aprendido que nunca debían causar ruido o chocar entre ellos... la gente adinerada no toleraba aquellos desperfectos y vaya que le había costado aprenderlo a la mala manera.

Levanto un poco la vista observando el reloj de la pared, media hora más y su turno terminaba, solo media hora más y podía descansar sus pies - Sigo sin entender tu fascinación por ella Sanada... mujeres hay muchas - escucho el comentario de uno de los cuatro comensales y solo sintió una opresión en el pecho, eso mismo había pensando Ryoma por eso la había dejado embarazada para poder ser feliz con su prometida coreana - Y yo sigo sin entender como es que dices eso... naciste de una mujer, no puedes hablar mal de ellas - arremetio otro chico mientras ella tomaba el vino tomando un poco de aire, debía tener cuidado con los restos del corcho, de que no cayeran a las copas.

- Mi madre es una zorra... - aseguro el aludido, lo mejor era no mirarlos así que se concentro en servir las copas, a pesar de su edad ya tomaban vino, vaya que eran de clase alta aquellos jóvenes - Riuzaky Sakuno... ¿cuándo termina tu turno? - dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y aún más al escuchar aquella pregunta, sus ojos conectaron con los de color lila, un apuesto jóven la estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa que causo estragos en ella, era casi la misma sensanción que tenía cuando Ryoma la miraba con sus ojos gatunos, el peso que sentía se aligero cuando este apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa escaneandola... por alguna razón aquel jóven le daba calma.

* * *

><p>La ligera llovizna pronto se convertiría en una tormenta, al menos eso se anunciaba en el canal del clima, dio un ligero respingo al sentir las manos de su prometida pasando por su abdomen para abrazarlo por la espalda, se tenso cuando sus pechos dieron contra la misma que se encontraba desnuda pues acababan de tener intimidad, la sensanción era completamente diferente a cuando Sakuno lo abrazaba, con ella estaba más que claro que sentía amor pero por su prometida Taeyeon solo sentía cariño infinito porque la conocía desde niña... no sentía algo más hacía la pelirroja de ojos amatistas.<p>

- Vuelve a la cama - susurro ella besando su espalda, tomo un poco de aire sin que ella lo notara, extrañaba demasiado a la cobriza, sus risas infantiles, sus sonrojos cada vez que la besaba, su tartamudeo nato, extrañaba todo de ella, sin embargo, desde el momento en que habían iniciado su relación él había tenido algo muy en claro, nunca iban a poder estar juntos, absolutamente nunca, sobre su espalda cargaba el nombre de una gran coorporación, millones de empleados dependían de que tomara el cargo contrayendo matrimonio con la heredera coreana de una coorporación en igualdad de condiciones que su empresa.

Él nunca había aspirado a la felicidad pero no había logrado en lo absoluto evitar enamorarse de Sakuno y es que cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho porque era ella quien solo con sonreir podía quitar el peso de haber nacido en clase alta, sin embargo, nunca había estado en sus planes haberla embarazado, para nada, su plan era intentar algo serio con ella pero el día antes de que le diera la noticia de su embarazo su padre llamo anunciando su compromiso oficialmente, las palabras del mismo diciendo que era su deber le habían indicado que entre la cobriza y él nunca iba a haber algo serio.

Poso sus manos sobre las de la pelirroja para acariciarlas un poco, aún vigilaba a la cobriza, después de que saliera de su casa o mejor dicho después de que sus padres la corrieran había mantenido un ojo sobre ella porque aún la amaba, aún quería protegerla de todo, a ella y a su bebé, la había dejado sola pero era para protegerla de lo que su padre pudiera hacerle una vez se enterara que estaba embarazada, la amaba demasiado que por eso había preferido dejarla y permitirle que lo odiara a verla sufrir por las decisiones que él había tomado.

- Vamos - condujo a su prometida hacía la cama de nueva cuenta, mañana empezaría oficialmente su entrenamiento para dirigir la empresa era por eso que ya no asistía al instituto, al igualn que la cobriza, le había hecho mucho daño pero solo podía conformarse con amarla desde la lejanía... con eso le bastaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿D-Disculpe? - intento de verdad no tartamudear pero fallo en ello ante aquella pregunta y no era la única sorprendida porque las otras tres personas miraban al ojilila como si se hubiera vuelto loco y ella sentía lo mismo, Dios, bastaba con solo verlo que él era alguno de esos herederos que manejarían una gran empresa algún día mientras ella era simplemente una mesera o quiza el jóven solo buscaba una aventura de una noche y ella sinceramente no podía darse el lujo de permitirle aquello aún menos cuando estaba esperando un bebé.<p>

- Pregunte, ¿cuándo termina tu turno? - contesto este con una sonrisa, la estaba viendo fijamente y su mirada estaba logrando hacerla sentir demasiado nerviosa, el cabello del jóven tenía destellos azulados pero al mismo tiempo morados, era completamente alguien guapo y ella no estaba a su altura de eso estaba completamente segura si debía ser sincera - N-No puedo contestar la pregunta señor - aseguro con una ligera sonrisa apresurandose a tomar la bandeja para salir corriendo de allí cuando la risa de un jóven pelinegro llamo su atención, este encarno una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

- Estas hablando con el heredero de toda Asia... Yukimura Seiichi, de hecho este restaurant es suyo - un jadeo ahogado salio de sus labios, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar además de que la cabeza le estaba comenzando a punzar, sentía un poco de frío sin contar que su vientre pesaba un poco, si algo le pasaba a su bebé jamás se lo iba a perdonar - ¿Sabes qué tienes qué hacer con la pregunta? Contestar - el que había llamado zorra a su madre era un jóven de cabello pelirroja que la miraba con alteza... ella odiaba aquellas miradas por mucho.

- M-Mi turno termina en media hora Y-Yukimura-sama - contesto haciendo una reverencia dando media vuelta cuando una mano se lo impidio, giro la cabeza viendo que un jóven de cabello plateado sostenía su muñeca, algunas de sus compañeras la miraron con miedo y ella solo trago duro, eso no podía estar pasando, tenían que estar bromeando - Él no ha dicho que puedas marcharte - su cuerpo se tenso ante aquello, solo quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar porque su cabeza dolía demasiado.

- M-Me disculpo p-pero debo continuar atendiendo más mesas - aseguro intentando que la soltaran pero no iba a ser así, una ligera risa la hizo devolver la vista hacía el ojilila que encarno una ceja - Si ese es el problema... cena con nosotros ahora - abrio los ojos asustada por aquello, algo le decía que debía obedecer pero sentía miedo de ellos - ¿Algún problema? - la voz de su jefe fue su salvación, rezaba porque la salvara de esos jóvenes pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Seguía sin entender como es que había terminado sentada junto al dueño del restaurant, el ojilila condujo la copa de vino hacía sus labios mientras una de sus compañeras le servía vino con calma, odiaba aquello pero no podía quejarse - N-No gracias... no puedo beber - le dijo a su compañera que asintió apartando la copa caminando de regreso hacía la cocina por su plato - ¿No puedes beber? ¿Por qué? - pregunto el jóven pelirrojo encarnando una ceja, trago duro pero lo mejor era decirlo para poder irse porque no deseaba caer en las redes de gente adinerada de nueva cuenta.<p>

- E-Estoy embarazada - contesto con calma notando las miradas de sorpresa de todos los de la mesa menos la de Yukimura que solo condujo su copa de nueva cuenta hacía sus labios - ¿Y el padre? - pregunto con total calma, como si nada malo hubiera pasado lo que en verdad la sorprendio - N-No esta conmigo - aseguro mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus muslos colocandose de pie, hasta ahí había terminado aquella conversación o sea lo que sea que tenían, sabía de alguna u otra manera que no quedaba nada más que decir por lo que hizo una reverencia para retirarse.

- No te he dicho que puedas irte... quiero ser el padre de tu hijo - lo siguiente que sucedio fue peor que su reacción de tambalearse, el jóven pelirrojo escupio lo que estaba bebiendo, el jóven peliplateado se atraganto con la comida y el pelinegro comenzo a toser al haberse medio atragantado también, es que era simple y sencillamente difícil de creer, aquello le resultaba una completa locura por no decir otra cosa - ¿U-Usted está loco? - pregunto y este solo solto una suave risa negando con la cabeza y es que no podía entender como de buenas a primeras podía decir algo así sin siquiera conocerla además de que estaba embarazada de alguien más... no de él.

- No... me atraes y tengo la sospecha de que si te dejo ir no volverás así que te quiero conmigo, no puedo decirte que estoy enamorado pero como mínimo siento cosas que por ninguna otra mujer siento así que vuelve a la mesa que celebraremos que desde hoy eres mi pareja - bien, eso estaba cada vez más retorcido por lo que retrocedio un poco causando un gruñido de parte del ojilila que se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta donde se encontraba para sujetarla por la muñeca y hacerla tomar asiento de nueva cuenta a su lado.

Algo le decía que desde ese momento su vida iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Giro sobre su cuerpo cuando el sonido del celular lo hizo gruñir, miro a su lado a la pelirroja que estaba completamente dormida, su respiración era tranquila así que sabía que no se iba a despertar, tomo el aparato levantandose de la cama para caminar de prisa hacía el sanitario, cerro la puerta mirando el identificador de llamadas - ¿Le sucedio algo? - la ligera opresión en su pecho se intensifico al sentir que quiza algo malo le hubiera sucedido a los dos porque si era así nunca se lo iba a perdonar y no dudaba de aquello.<p>

- No señor es solo que su turno termino pero no ha salido del restaurant - dio un leve suspiro, lo más seguro era que estuviera hablando con su jefe y por eso se estuviera tardando dentro - Debe estar ocupada con su jefe, terminen la guardia por hoy - y dicho esto colgo para regresar hacía la cama, necesitaba calmarse porque mañana iba a ser un día demasiado cansado pero sobre todas las cosas debía de preocuparse un poco más por ella, ella lo necesitaba y no estaba allí, el remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era solo vigilarlos de lejos y drenar los sentimientos hacía ambos... era lo mejor e iba a empezar a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Miro a los otros tres que estaban cenando con total calma después de que la noticia los impactara, Seiichi jugaba con la copa de vino en los labios y eso la estaba sacando de quicio porque no le gustaba en lo absoluto que bebiera, lo odiaba a más no poder, recordaba los momentos en los que su padre bebía y terminaba golpeando a su madre - No bebas - ataco quitando la copa de sus manos viendo que este la veía con una ligera sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo con una mueca de enfado, sintio el agarre en su mentón y se encontro con los ojos lilas que brillaban con un poco de diversión.<p>

- Quiza por eso me atraes pero te dejare en claro que detesto que me ordenen - aseguro este soltandola con suavidad para apartar la copa de vino y tomar los cubiertos, ella miro la comida pero sentía vergüenza de comer con ellos puesto que en su vida había usado cubiertos, se mordio ligeramente el labio al darse cuenta de aquello, escucho una suave risa y después el sonido de la silla, giro el rostro mirando a Seiichi que le indico que se levantara de la mesa, lo hizo cuidando el no tirar algo y este tomo asiento para a continuación sentarla sobre su regazo.

Se sonrojo demasiado ante aquello mientras este pasaba con suavidad sus manos por sus costados sujetando los cubiertos con un gesto rápido, corto la carne con maestría para posarla sobre sus labios - Come - susurro sobre su oído así que entreabrio los labios acatando la orden disfrutando de lo jugosa que era la carne, este aparto el tenedor dejandolo sobre el borde del plato mientras tomaba con cuidado algo con la cuchara, no sabía que era pero no tenía un aspecto como para comer - Abre la boca, te gustara - asintió no tan convencida y este le dio de comer de nueva cuenta... sabía rica aquella cosa verde.

Sintio las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ambos y por todo el mundo se refería a todo el mundo, los jóvenes y señoritas los miraban o mejor dicho quiza solo a ella - Jamás creí que te vería de esa manera Seiichi... alimentando a la plebe - se escucho un comentario y algunas risas de parte de mujeres, ella solo bajo la mirada sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta - ¿Quieres qué me encargue de tu empresa? Mañana leerás en los periódicos que te has quedado sin nada - siseo este con un tono demasiado frío que hasta ella le helo los huesos... era demasiado parecido a Ryoma pero sentía que este no la iba a lastimar, al menos no por cuenta propia así que por eso sonrió un poco, iba a confiar en él... de verdad iba a confiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia <strong>

**Capítulo II  
><strong>

Seiichi condujo una de sus manos hacía su vientre para tranquilizarla, ella no estaba tranquila en lo absoluto pero con esa caricia se calmo considerablemente - Cualquier persona que tenga que decirme algo al respecto que lo diga aquí y ahora - sentencio este con voz firme tomando a todos por sorpresa, no era para menos si se le veía demasiado enojado - ¡Yo si tengo algo que decir! - de entre todos se levanto una rubia de pechos prominentes que la miraba con verdadero odio, ella no la conocía pero la misma parecía querer enterrarla en ese momento tres metros bajo tierra.

- Adelante - pidio este con calma viendo que la chica la señalaba a ella con el dedo - No es de nuestra clase social, ni siquiera tiene porque estar en tu mesa, nadie en nuestro círculo social la aceptara - aseguro esta con una sonrisa de suficiencia viendo que él solo encarnaba una ceja, ella solo quería salir de allí corriendo, no quería escuchar sus palabras hirientes por lo que intento levantarse pero Seiichi la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello lo que le causo un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas - Me da lo mismo lo que piensas - la sujeto con firmeza para levantarse al igual que ella.

La tomo de la mano con suavidad para mirar a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza colocandose de pie igualmente, ella no sabía que hacer, comenzaron con su camino hacía la salida del restaurant, ella solo tenía en mente que necesitaba su bolso pero antes de darse cuenta una de sus compañeras se lo entrego con una sonrisa que contesto mientras era jalada para continuar con su camino, el frío dio de lleno en su rostro lo que la hizo estremercerse por lo que Seiichi se detuvo despojandose de su abrigo para cubrirla con el mismo... una sensación de cálidez la embargo por completo ante aquello.

- Vamos - la condujo hacía un auto cons los vidrios polarizados, eso si que era nuevo pero lo mejor era no preguntar, la puerta fue abierta por este y le indico que entrara, lo hizo sin mediar palabra - Nos vemos mañana - se despidio de sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza para sonreirle a ella, el ojilila subio al auto que emprendio la marcha una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, al parecer tenía un conductor pero el vidrio que los separaba no dejaba ver quien era este, vio que el ojilila tomaba su celular para marcar un número, se sentía un poco nerviosa ante el ambiente que los rodeaba, la tensión.

- Quiero que compres la empresa de los Akabane, asegurate de terminar con ellos - y dicho esto colgó, ella lo miro al ladear la cabeza viendo que estaba como si nada, se mordio el labio imaginando que era la familia de aquella chica, sintio que este daba media vuelta para acomodarse sobre sus piernas, se tenso al verlo cerrar los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, insintivamente su mano se movio sola como para acariciarle el cabello con calma, este se relajo y ella sonrió, algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien entre ambos.

* * *

><p>Miro el celular que estaba sobre la mesa, no tenía noticias de ella, la guardia que había colocado le había dicho que al terminar él mismo con su turno no habían sabido nada más de ella pero que ese día no se había presentado a ninguno de sus trabajos, era media tarde y no sabía nada de ella, había ordenado que la buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras porque en verdad era importante, era su vida entera y si algo les sucedía a algunos de los dos entonces si que iban a haber verdaderos problemas porque solo quería protegerlos de todo y eso no era un crimen.<p>

- ¿Ryoma? - alzo la cabeza encontrandose con su prometida pelirroja que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada aunque reconocio que estaba preocupada por él y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar - Tranquila, es solo que no me siento muy bien - ella abrio los ojos asombrada mientras un grito era callado con sus dedos, la vio caminar hasta donde estaba para inclinarse y besar con suavidad su mejilla - Ahora mismo te preparo algo - aseguro mientras daba media vuelta, la vio caminar a la cocina, ella era una buena cocinera pero nunca se iba a comparar con Sakuno.

La escucho tararear una canción y sonrió un poco, eran completamente diferentes, no sabía como lidiar con aquello sin terminar lastimando a alguien, se levanto de su asiento tomando su celular, lo mejor era distraerse un poco, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en la cobriza cuando estaba con Taeyeon, no quería hacer más daño del que ya había causado así que lo mejor era despejar su mente y una idea desde hace mucho tiempo estaba rondando su mente así que suponía que ese era el mejor momento para llevarlo a cabo, además vería una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te parece una cita? - pregunto llamando su atención desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina del departamento, ella giro sorprendida pero asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, si, lo mejor era dejar de lado a Sakuno... al menos por el momento.

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco en la cama, desde que hubieran llegado a su mansión durante la noche había estado durmiendo, la cabeza le daba vueltas en esos momentos, los vómitos mañaneros estaban comenzando a presentarse con mayor regularidad, abrio ligeramente los ojos viendo que estaba en una enorme cama, el material de las sábanas debía ser costoso así que opto por pensar que eran sábanas de seda, las arcadas se hicieron presentes, intento levantarse pero cayo de nueva cuenta a la cama respirando con dificultad, el pecho le ardía al igual que la garganta y eso era horrible, demasiado de hecho.<p>

- Sakuno - miro hacía delante a Seiichi que le sonreía un poco, por alguna extraña razón escuchar su nombre de sus labios le gusto demasiado pero no le duro demasiada la emoción cuando se llevo una mano a los labios, este se apresuro a entrar a la habitación para sostenerla contra sus brazos y llevarla al sanitario, la deposito con cuidado sobre el suelo para que vomitara en el inodoro, se sujeto con fuerza del piso sintiendo el sabor agrio del vómito, el ojilila la sostuvo de la cintura mientras se encargaba de que su cabello no se ensuciara, aquello lo agradecio demasiado porque no quería verse como un asco.

Dejo de vomitar y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, no sabía como iba a poder sola con el embarazo, necesitaba a su madre en esos momentos, sus consejos, un apoyo de sus padres, el apoyo de él también lo necesitaba, las caricias suaves en su espalda llamaron su atención, Yukimura la azlo para caminar al lavabo donde la ayudo a lavarse los dientes al igual que el rostro, una vez termino la llevo en brazos hasta la cama donde la deposito de nueva cuenta, la arropo con cuidado mientras le sonreía sinceramente y solo eso basto para que sonriera como una niña pequeña.

- Llame a la mejor nutrológa del país para que te revise, necesitas comer más, más tarde vendrá un ginecólogo para hacerte exámenes necesarios, tienes a mi servicio a tu entera disposición para lo que desees, a mí me tendrás aquí puesto que dormiremos en la misma habitación, si necesitas algo solo dilo porque me encargare de que lo tengas... quiero cuidarte si me permites... quiero formar parte de tu embarazo por completo - se sorprendio por aquellas palabras pues la verdad no se las esperaba, es más, ella juraba que él solo estaba bromeando durante la cena pero no, no era así.

Yukimura Seiichi iba en verdad con ella, las lágrimas salieron de nueva cuenta de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, este la apreto contra su cuerpo para acariciar su espalda - G-Gracias - agradecio con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro viendo que él solo suspiraba un poco para acariciar su cabello - No llores... no es bueno llorar - aseguro este y ella solo gruño en respuesta mientras se separaba un poco, era igual a Ryoma en aquellos sentidos y solo esperaba de verdad saber lidiar porque sino entonces estaban en grandes aprietos pero sentía que estarían bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Bien... ¿nosotros qué somos? - pregunto un poco más calmada, los cambios de humor comenzaban a hacerse presentes y esperaba de verdad poder lidiar con ellos - Somos novios, si no te parece lo siento - noto el sarcasmo en aquella frase pero no dijo nada, ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo miro detenidamente, era muy guapo así que tenía que asegurarse de algo - No te quiero cerca de mujeres y hablo en serio, si vamos a estar juntos entonces eres solo mío - después de cinco segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y los colores subieron por completo a su rostro, este encarno una ceja divertido.

- Jamás te engañaría, no va conmigo te lo aseguro, me quedare en casa contigo hoy pero mañana me acompañaras a la oficina - ella solo asintió cohibida hasta que lo volvio a mirar confundida por aquello de la oficina y es que no entendía muy bien - Si, manejo la empresa de mi familia, duerme un poco - le indico que se recostara en la cama con un ademán mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, era un poco extraño pero le gustaba... un poco como mínimo.

* * *

><p>Tomo la mano de su prometida con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaban con su camino hacía una heladería, era una cita normal, como personas normales a pesar de que no lo eran, se detuvieron en la misma y entonces se quedo de piedra... allí estaba ella y no con alguien de clase media, o no, Sakuno estaba nada más y nada menos que con Yuimura Seiichi, el heredero de toda Asia, incluso sus padres trabajaban para la empresa de este, quizo dar media vuelta y salir corriendo pero era demasiado tarde porque ella giro en el preciso momento en que él la estaba mirando.<p>

Estaba hermosa, mucho más que hermosa, él se coloco la máscara de indiferencia al tomar de la cintura a la pelirroja que solo rió suavemente ajena a todo lo sucedido, Sakuno solo se mordio un poco el labio girando la cabeza hacía el ojilila que al parecer la llamaba, un pinchazo de dolor se hizo presente al ver que ella le sonreía a este, Seiichi la tomo de la mano para conducirla fuera de la heladería y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Taeyeon lo jalo para entrar, pasaron muy cerca el uno del otro pero no se miraron, él sintio que algo se llevaba ella, se contuvo de girar y solo entro al lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Ryoma! - miro a su prometida que lo miraba con un poco de molestia en la mirada, le sonrió con calma mientras besaba con suavidad sus labios logrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¡Ahhh! - gritos se escucharon cuando una llovizna se hizo presente a media tarde, el sol estaba en su punto pero aún así comenzo a llover suavemente, giro la cabeza y la vio subir a un auto que emprendio la marcha de inmediato, no sintio su mirada sobre ella pero si alcanzo a ver como el ojilila se inclinaba, no quería saber que pasaba por lo que solo se concentro en su cita de esa tarde, era lo mejor para los dos.

- ¿De qué sabor quieres? - pregunto la de ojos amatistas captando su atención, se inclino para besar su mejilla alejando aquellos malos pensamientos de su cabeza - Que sea sorpresa - murmuro cerca de su oído causando una risa nerviosa de su parte, sin duda alguna un gesto infantil, la vio acercarse al mostrador para pedir mientras él solo se pasaba una mano por los cabellos alejando la imágen de ella de su cabeza pero le era imposible hacerlo, la amaba aún, dudaba que algún día dejara de amarla porque simple y sencillamente sentía algo muy grande por ella.

Usaba ropa linda de hecho, no sabía que relación tenía con Yukimura pero ahora sabía porque había renunciado a sus trabajos, estaba preciosa usando aquel pescador de color café además de una blusa de tirantes delgados de color blanca, unos tenis del mismo color que le quedaban inocentemente, su cabello estaba acairelado, sin duda alguna una preciosidad, sentía que el ojilila la haría feliz pero la idea de que fuera el padre de su hijo o hija no le gustaba en lo absoluto... eso simplemente le revolvía el estómago, esperaba aún así que Sakuno fuera feliz porque vaya que se lo merecía.

- Aquí tienes - su prometida coloco delante de él un helado de chispas de menta, sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, era hora de regresar a casa... era lo mejor en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>El auto se estaciono en la mansión, la nutriológa le había indicado que debía comer un poco de helado en algunos días puesto que contenía caloría suficientes como para que su organismo retuviera la comida el tiempo suficiente como para generar proteínas, no había entendido aquello pero Seiichi la había arrastrado hasta la heladería más cercana, jamás había pasado por su cabeza la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con él quien estaba de la mano de su prometida y se encargo demasiado bien de dejarle en claro que en ningún momento la había amado al tomarla de la cintura en sus narices.<p>

Eso lo tenía más que claro pero tampoco estaba de más tener un poco de tacto aunque de Ryoma ya no esperaba nada, una ligera llovizna había comenzando, Seiichi le había indicado que esperara hasta que llegaran con una sombrilla así que allí estaban los dos - ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto... decaída - señalo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con calma, agradecio a los cielos que el mayordomo llegara con la sombrilla por lo que con paso calmado tomo la mano del ojilila quien la atrajo demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para entrar de prisa a la mansión.

Le parecía un poco obstinado que se hubiera empeñado en que ni una gota cayera sobre su cuerpo y es que era un poco rídiculo por no decir mucho aquello puesto que el auto estaba estaciono un poco alejado de las escaleras de entrada pero no iba a decir nada, la sombrilla fue tomada por el mayordomo que se retiro haciendo una reverencia mientras Seiichi la tomaba de la mano caminando con dirección hacía el comedor, al parecer era la hora de la comida aunque para ella ya era un poco tarde más no dijo nada, la ayudo a tomar asiento y él después hizo lo mismo, la miro con una sonrisa y ella solo se la devolvio.

- Te ves hermosa vestida de esa manera - aseguro causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no esperaba una especie de cumplido por parte de este puesto que no lo conocía demasiado como para saber como era su personalidad - G-Gracias - una mucama se apresuro a dejar delante de ella una copa de helado, vio que él no tenía una así que encarno una ceja - No me gusta el helado lo siento - una suave risa salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello, debía ser una broma - ¿E-Es broma? - pregunto viendo que él se acomodaba correctamente en la silla cruzando las piernas y encarnando una ceja, no, no era broma.

- Tengo una mala experiencia con los helados... mi madre me dejo comiendo uno justo aquí mientras se marchaba para siempre de mi vida, no se despidio tan solo se marcho, mi padre me llevo a una heladería y me dio una copa enorme con una sonrisa, a las dos horas no regreso por mi, desaparecio con su amante, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi desde entonces, murio mientras yo comía helado en la cocina, por eso no me gustan - su sinceridad fue aplastante para ella por lo que solo aparto un poco la copa pero entonces sonrió como si fuera a hacer una maldad.

Se llevo a los labios un poco de helado para correr donde este, alejo su silla y termino sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, este instintivamente la sujeto por la cintura mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuello, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo como aquello, quiza solo con Ryoma pero quería por alguna erxtraña razón verlo sonreir sinceramente por eso no dudo en inclinarse para rozar sus labios, como penso este se aparto al darse cuenta de lo que quería pero ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta por lo que lo tomo de la nuca con suavidad para que no escapara pero él se estaba resistiendo mucho.

- Ni se te ocurra Sakuno - señalo y ella solo rozo sus labios antes de besarlo correctamente, el beso sabía a helado de vainilla con fresa, estaba frío pero en instantes el calor de sus bocas se hizo presente, Seiichi se rindio al beso mientras ella se sonrojaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, entreabrio sus labios dejando que la lengua juguetona de él entrara para comer el helado que estaba en sus labios, lo escucho gruñir al sentir lo helado pero eso solo aumento su sonrisa, el ojilila se perdio por completo y ella igual, por primera vez estaba besando a alguien que no era él y se sentía... tan correcto.

Antes de darse cuenta este la tomo de la cintura pegandola más a su cuerpo, el calor subio demasiado en sus cuerpos y Seiichi se levanto con ella para encaminarse escaleras arriba, eso no debía pasar pero no parecía que a alguno de los dos les importara demasiado, las escaleras quedaron atrás, la puerta se cerro y sintio la superficie de la cama, el beso termino y ella lo observo intentando recuperar la respiración, sus manos viajaron hacía sus mejillas haciendo caricias tiernas arrancandole una sonrisa sincera a Seiichi que agito su corazón como cuando él le sonreía únicamente.

- No quiero ir de prisa... realmente me gustas así que solo quiero dormir contigo - asintió viendo que este se acomodaba en la cama atrayendola con la mano hacía su cuerpo para poder descansar, se acurruco en su pecho y él acaricio su espalda con suavidad... iba a olvidar a Ryoma, lo iba a hacer aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


End file.
